Predicting future events has, through the ages, been a popular pastime. Many individuals have claimed the ability to tell what is going to happen in another's life by reading cards, palms, weather signs, ouija boards and the like. Since such readings usually require some sort of experience to perform them, professionals now typically do them in exchange for money. Such drawbacks keep amateurs from participating in activities involving the prediction of future events for fun.